Warriors: The New Roots
by bestclarinetist123
Summary: The Clans have defeated the Dark Forest, but a new storm is hovering over the Clans. It speaks of death. Bramblestar receives a prophecy and he is left to puzzle about what it means. Make sure to let me know if you have any good ideas for the plot! I am open to hearing any compliments, ideas, or criticism. Really busy w/ school, so currently inactive. Thanks for your patience!
1. Chapter 1

_Firestar is dead_. Brambleclaw yowled in grief. He couldn't believe that this was happening. _I'm leader now_. The thought hit Brambleclaw like a thunderbolt.

"Brambleclaw! You must choose a deputy now. ThunderClan must remain strong," Jayfeather rasped.

Brambleclaw bounded onto Highledge and felt dizzy looking down at the cats gathered down below. "Cats of ThunderClan, Firestar is dead. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Squirrelflight. Will you lead beside me?"

"Always," Squirrelflight purred.

"Tomorrow I will travel to the Moonpool to receive my nine lives." Brambleclaw announced.

He leaped off the Highledge, signaling the meeting was over. "Every cat come over so Leafpool or I can have a look at you." Jayfeather called out. Immediately, a large group formed at the mouth of the medicine den.

Brambleclaw summoned Whitewing and Graystripe over with a flick of his tail. "I want a guard posted for the next moon. You two take the guard first, if you're not too tired." Graystripe nodded and ran off with Whitewing beside him.

Exhausted, Brambleclaw padded into the leader's den and settled into the nest. The walls around him still had Firestar's lingering scent on them. Soft pawsteps sounded outside and Jayfeather walked into the den, with some herbs in his mouth. "Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked, concerned.

"No, just tired," Brambleclaw brushed him away. "I just want you to know that I will always be your father if you need me. The same goes for Lionblaze."

Jayfeather nodded and backed out of the den. "I will tell him that. Remember, you still need to sit vigil for Firestar. We will all miss him."  
"He was a great mentor," Brambleclaw said sadly. He stood up and walked out behind Jayfeather.

Firestar's body was laid out in the clearing with many cats crowded around it. They made a path for Brambleclaw as he padded towards the stiff body. "The four Clans will miss you," he whispered into Firestar's cold fur. Brambleclaw settled down with his tail curled around his paws and sat there throughout the rest of the night, mourning Firestar with the rest of the Clan.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Brambleclaw padded over to Squirrelflight. "You're in charge until I get back. Send out hunting patrols and anything you find necessary." He then found Jayfeather besides his den.

"Ready?" Jayfeather asked.

"I'm not sure about this," Brambleclaw admitted. "Everything will be different after this."

They began the trek towards the Moonpool. Their journey was uninterrupted, and they reached the Moonpool near moonhigh. "Just lap up some water and you will share tongues with StarClan," Jayfeather instructed.

Brambleclaw followed the instructions and found himself standing on the moor, with wind buffeting his fur. Cats with stars in their fur surrounded him. "Welcome Brambleclaw," they said together.

A cat with blue-gray fur stepped out and nodded to Brambleclaw. "Bluestar!" Brambleclaw gasped.

"I chose well when I named you to go to the sun-drown place." Bluestar meowed. "Now you are here before me as leader."

"Thank you Bluestar," Brambleclaw said.

"With this life I give you decision making. Use it well so you know the difference between right and wrong."

A blast of pain shot through Brambleclaw and left, leaving him breathless. "How am I supposed to last through this?" Brambleclaw whispered, but Bluestar had already disappeared into the throng of cats.

"Shrewpaw!" the next cat was younger than the rest. He didn't look like the broken body that had been run over by a Twoleg monster, and instead looked like the strong and healthy apprentice that he had been before all of the Twolegs had come and before all the prey had been scared away.

Shrewpaw looked at Brambleclaw and bent to touch noses with Brambleclaw. "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to teach the less experienced cats about the ways of the warrior code," he said.

As the last feelings of pain subsided, Shrewpaw walked away and was replaced with a cat whose scent was too familiar to Brambleclaw. "Goldenflower! I miss you," Brambleclaw said.

Goldenflower nuzzled Brambleclaw and stepped back. "With this life I give you love. Use it well to protect every cat as if they were your own kin."

As the soothing feeling entered Brambleclaw, he drank it in to keep as many memories of Goldenflower as he could. "I love you," Goldenflower whispered as she padded away.

Soon, the next cat stepped up. The black pelt of the cat blended in with the shadows. "With this life I give you wisdom. Use it well to guide those who need it most," Hollyleaf mewed touching her nose to his head as another wave of pain blasted over him. "You are the father I have never known," she said before she disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

The next cat's silvery pelt reminded Brambleclaw of a cat lost in the mountains. "Feathertail!" He tried to race up to her and greet her, but his feet were stuck.

"With this life I give strength. Use it well to protect your clan during times of darkness," she mewed, touching her nose to his head. This time he braced himself for the wave of pain, and it came without hurting as much.

A dark gray she-cat appeared. "Cinderpelt!" He greeted her.

Cinderpelt nodded and padded closer. "With this life I give you the gift of medicine. Use it well to heal your clan through tough times." She meowed and touched her nose to his head. He forgot to brace himself as a wave of pain blasted him, harder than the last time. She left him panting.

This time it was Ferncloud who appeared. She touched her nose to his head. "With this life I give you protection. Use it well to care for your clan as a mother cares for her kits." He braced himself as the wave of pain and love hit him.

A familiar flame-colored pelt stepped forward. "Firestar! Why did you have to leave?" Brambleclaw asked.

"With this life I give you nobility. Use it well to protect your clan through hard times." He mewed, touching his nose to his head. The blast of pain was more than all the others and left Brambleclaw staggering in shock.

"I hail you by your new name, Bramblestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan_._ Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." Firestar said, and the whole of StarClan broke into a chant.

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!"

Jayfeather stepped out and nodded to Bramblestar. "It is time to go now."


	3. Chapter 3

Bramblestar followed him and awoke, blinking, in the reflected light off the Moonpool. They padded out of the cave and onto WindClan territory. A patrol of WindClan cats spotted them and ran to greet them. "Bramblestar, then?" Ashfoot asked.

"Yes, I have just received my nine lives," Bramblestar replied.

Ashfoot respectfully stepped back to allow the ThunderClan cats to pass. "I wish ThunderClan well," she said racing away.

The rest of the trip back to ThunderClan camp was uninterrupted, with only occasional sounds of rustling in the forest growth. They didn't stop to hunt, wanting to return to camp as soon as possible.

Lionblaze was the first to greet them. "Bramblestar!" he called, then bounded into the camp to notify the other cats. "Bramblestar is back!"

The cats in camp gathered around Highledge as Bramblestar climbed onto it and called up to him, "Bramblestar! Bramblestar!"

"Cats of ThunderClan, I hope to lead you well and leave you with no doubt that I am trying my best to help the Clan. We never shall forget the great things Firestar has done, but that is in the past. Now we must focus on the present and grow stronger so the Dark Forest may not rise again."

Bramblestar bounded off Highledge and the Clan dispersed, most of them heading towards the fresh-kill pile. Following them, Bramblestar picked out a mouse and padded towards Squirrelflight. "Can I eat with you?" he asked.

"Of course," Squirrelflight said.

"So what happened while I was away?" Bramblestar asked.

"Nothing, actually. At least I'm getting used to being deputy," Squirrelflight said, unconcerned.

Bramblestar retired to his den and settled down in his nest, drinking in the last remains of Firestar's scent. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When he awoke, he went outside to see the dawn patrol of Spiderleg, Sandstorm, and Rosepetal leaving.

"Can I join you?" Bramblestar asked. "Where are you going?"

"Of course," Sandstorm said. "We're heading towards the ShadowClan border. Even though we just joined together in the Great Battle, I wouldn't put it past them to attack while we still are vulnerable from after the attack. After all, they've done it before."

She fell into step beside Bramblestar and led the patrol out of the camp. They walked across their territory and to the border they shared with ShadowClan. When they reached the border, they renewed the scent marks. "Maybe we should stay here for a while," Rosepetal suggested. "We could hunt for a while and make sure that nothing is going to happen."

The group agreed, and they spread out to catch prey. Bramblestar trekked through the wood, with his jaws parted to catch any scents of smaller animals. Catching the scent of a squirrel, Bramblestar looked around to find the squirrel. Spotting it nibbling at some nuts under a tree, he dropped into a hunter's crouch and crept upon it. The squirrel didn't realize the danger it was in, and Bramblestar dispatched it with one blow.

Deciding to head back to the border, Bramblestar picked up the squirrel by its scruff and left. With the scent of the squirrel masking other scents, he failed to notice the gleaming eyes watching.

He met the others at the ShadowClan border, and they shared their prey. Soon, a ShadowClan border patrol appeared and left. Nothing happened, so the group of cats decided to go back to the camp.


	5. Chapter 5

When they reached camp, Spiderleg separated from the group to report to Squirrelflight. Bramblestar decided to check on the kits, trying to keep himself busy. He padded into the nursery and was almost bowled over by a group of energetic kits. Sorreltail and Brightheart padded after them. "Careful," Sorreltail called, then noticed Bramblestar. "Are the kits bothering you?"

"Not at all," he purred. "Of course, we all have a soft spot for young kits like these."

"Kits, Bramblestar is here to play with you," Brightheart said. All the kits rushed over and leaped around their visitor.

"I'm going to be an apprentice first!" Seedkit boasted to Bramblestar.

"Well I want to be leader!" Lilykit shoved Seedkit so she could stand in front of Bramblestar, not wanting to be outdone by her sister.

"It's okay now," Bramblestar meowed in amusement. "You'll all have your turns to do great things." Suddenly, he pounced on Amberkit's tail. "I'm a hungry fox and I'm coming to eat you!"

All the kits scattered, except for Amberkit, as her tail was still pinned down by Bramblestar. She swiped at Bramblestar's muzzle, and he let her go. After scampering back to her denmates, the kits bunched together with Dewkit at the front.

"Attack!" he cried, waving his tail back and forth for effect. The kits pounced on top of Bramblestar, working together to push him back towards the thorns near the nursery.

"Okay, okay, enough!" Bramblestar pushed Snowkit and Dewkit back, and the rest of the group scrambled back to give him enough space. "Keep training like that and you'll be able to fight off any enemy," he praised them.

Amberkit puffed up her chest in pride and walked dignifiedly back to the nursery. Brightheart swept her up with her tail and started licking the fur on top of her head, breaking her dignified posture. "Brightheart, stop!" she cried, ducking her head away and trying to escape.

Seedkit, watching, snickered, which made Brightheart turn her attention away from Amberkit and to Seedkit. "Behave yourselves," she said fiercely, scaring Seedkit into silence. Even though the remark hadn't been directed at her, Lilykit ran wailing towards Sorreltail.

"Now, Brightheart," Sorreltail scolded. "They're only kits!"

"Yes, they may be kits, but they are growing up." Bramblestar said. "If they want to become warriors, they will have to be strong and tough." He then continued in a gentler voice. "Lilykit, come here."

Obediently, Lilykit obeyed, and padded until she was right in front of Bramblestar. She trembled slightly as she stared into his amber eyes. "Now, do you want to be as great as Firestar when you grow up?" Bramblestar said, his voice trembling slightly as he said his dead leader's name.

"Y-y-yes," Lilykit stammered softly.

Bramblestar nodded. "Good. You start by being brave. Today."

Sensing that the conversation was over, Sorreltail bounded over and directed Lilykit back to the nursery. "Thank you Bramblestar," she meowed. "That'll help Lilykit's confidence a lot."

"That is my duty," Bramblestar said solemnly, dipping his head. He then proceeded out of the nursery and back into the clearing at the center of camp. Berrynose was exiting the camp alone, and Cinderheart was entering Jayfeather's den.


	6. Chapter 6

Bramblestar followed Cinderheart and heard Jayfeather talking to her. "Kits? That's great! Lionblaze will be ecstatic!"

"Who's having kits?" Briarlight's sleepy voice came drifting out of the den.

"I am," Cinderheart said proudly.

"They are Lionblaze's, right?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll go tell the queens to expect you." There was a grunt as Briarlight heaved herself out of her nest. She dragged herself out of the medicine den and ran into Bramblestar. "Hi there," she said shyly. "Have you heard that Cinderheart's expecting kits?"

"I was listening to you outside," Bramblestar replied.

"Oh," she said, licking her right shoulder to hide her embarrassment. "Well I'll just be off then. I should go tell the nursery that Cinderheart is moving into the den." With that, Briarlight hurried away as fast as her front legs could drag her.

Bramblestar mrrowed in amusement. He hadn't planned to embarrass her. Soon, the nursery would be more full than it had been for a while. The kits would be a great addition to making ThunderClan strong after the Great Battle.

Cinderheart padded out, her belly more rounded than usual with her kits. "Hello Bramblestar," she said. "I'm assuming you know about my kits now?"

He nodded, and padded away, lost in his thoughts. Without realizing it, his paws brought him to the edge of camp. Deciding to go out into the forest to get some fresh air, Bramblestar exited and followed Berrynose's scent trail.

The scent trail led up the cliffs and towards the Ancient Oak. Even though he had hunted earlier, Bramblestar didn't let up the chance to collect fresh kill as he caught the scent of a starling. Sneaking towards it, Bramblestar's tail accidentally brushed up against some waving fronds, alerting his prey to his presence. The starling gave an alarm call and tried to fly, but he made a massive leap and landed on top of the bird, cutting of its call with a swipe of his claws.

Since the noise had probably scared all the prey away in the area, Bramblestar buried his prey. He gave up trying to hunt and followed Berrynose's scent again. However, the scent soon collided with a scent unknown to Bramblestar. He assumed that there had been a stray rogue, and Berrynose had chased it off. Soon, Bramblestar passed the Ancient Oak and saw the lake stretched out before him.

Recalling old times, he remembered when the lake had dried up and Dovewing had started up an expedition to find out about the beavers that were blocking the stream and get rid of them. Back then, most of ThunderClan hadn't known about the Three and their powers.

Berrynose's scent trail continued along the lake, but now it mingled with the rogue's scent and a hint of blood. Bramblestar hoped that Berrynose hadn't been injured, and he picked up the pace to follow Berrynose. Soon, he began nearing the WindClan border, and he slowed down again, careful not to cross the borders. The trail veered into WindClan and Bramblestar gave up the hunt.

_I don't think Berrynose would cross into WindClan territory without a good reason._ Bramblestar thought as he padded back towards the camp. _He's a loyal warrior and wouldn't break the warrior code without reason._

Lost in his thoughts, Bramblestar returned to camp, and then realized that he had left the starling behind.

"Mousewhisker, can you go out and fetch a starling I left behind? It's near the Ancient Oak." Brambleclaw called out to the nearest passing cat.

Mousewhisker nodded and bounded out of camp to get the forgotten prey.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Bramblestar was woken by a commotion in the clearing. He padded out of his den, and found a large group of cats outside. As he neared, Hazeltail emerged from the group and walked up to Bramblestar, her eyes round with worry.

"What's going on here?" Bramblestar demanded.

"Berrynose is missing. His nest hasn't been slept in since yesterday." Hazeltail replied. "Have you seen him?"

Bramblestar stiffened, then bounded onto Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." As more cats emerged from the dens along the rock wall, Brambleclaw began speaking so they could all hear him. "Berrynose is missing. The last time I saw him, he was heading out of the camp near sunhigh yesterday. Afterwards, it seems like he crossed the WindClan border. Have any of you seen him after that?"

His words were met with silence. Then, Whitewing called out, "I haven't seen him, but he told me he was going out for a walk, nothing more."

Dipping his head in acknowledgement to her words, Bramblestar continued. "That is true that he hasn't returned since then. Dovewing, can you see him?"

Dovewing nodded and closed her eyes. Moments passed, and Dovewing gasped. "I see him, but he's dead!" Wails arose from the surrounding cats and Bramblestar's mind raced. Surely WindClan hadn't killed him; this was too soon after the Great Battle for there to be so much hostility in the Clans. Also, Ashfoot had been very friendly a few sunrises ago. But if it hadn't been WindClan, what could it have been?


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Bramblestar was eager to go to sleep, hoping that StarClan would visit him and give him some answers. He closed his eyes, and opened them to find him standing in the ThunderClan camp in the old forest. Standing beside him was Firestar. "Firestar, what killed Berrynose?" Bramblestar asked. However, Firestar shook his head.

"It's not my place to tell you," he said sadly.

"What do you mean? One of my warriors have just mysteriously died, and on another Clan's territory too! Can't you help us?" Bramblestar demanded.

Firestar spoke, and his voice sounded ancient, very unlike how he had just been speaking. "A new threat is coming over ThunderClan. Two will overpower the Three, and will hold the future of the warrior code and the Clans in their paws."

Bramblestar suddenly woke up, short of breath. He was certain he had just heard a prophecy. However, he wasn't certain of the meaning. Frustrated and feeling like he hadn't gotten any answers, just many more questions, Bramblestar padded out of his den. He approached Poppyfrost as she was assigned onto a hunting patrol.

"Squirrelflight, I want Poppyfrost to go to WindClan and tell them about Berrynose. Take Dovewing, and whoever else you want. Try to keep calm and don't accuse WindClan, because we don't know that they did it."

"Of course, I will do as you say," Poppyfrost said, then called out to Squirrelflight. "I'm going to WindClan, can you assign some other cat on that patrol? Dovewing, Birchfall, and Dustpelt, I want you to come with me."

The group of cats raced out of the camp, and Bramblestar watched them leave, hoping that all would go well. He didn't know how WindClan would react when they told them that Berrynose had died on their territory.


	9. Chapter 9

I know this is a short chapter but I am sorry guys D:

The patrol returned around sunset, with Berrynose's pelt draped on Dustpelt's back. Cats that were sharing tongues in the clearing abandoned their spots and gathered around the group that had retrieved Berrynose. Most of them wanted to know what had happened and if they had had any encounters with WindClan.

"Did you see WindClan?"

"Was there any trouble?"

"How did WindClan react?"

Bramblestar padded up and went up to Poppyfrost. "How did it go?" he asked.

"We stopped at the border and told them about the situation. WindClan actually didn't react much, and just accompanied us to where Berrynose was. The only little bit of trouble was that they weren't really happy that Dovewing had used her senses. They accused us of spying and told Dovewing that if she did it again, they wouldn't be so accepting.

"They just came with us to get Berrynose after that, and we came back right after that," Poppyfrost finished.

Bramblestar nodded and leaped onto Highledge to address the entire Clan. "Tonight we will sit vigil for Berrynose. I know that this is a terrible loss so soon after the Great Battle. I promise that his death will not go unavenged."


End file.
